marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark C
The Mark C Armor is Tony Stark's hundredth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armor: Mark XCVII, XCVIII and XCIX. This armor is more advanced than any other preceding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Stark to use at his disposal. Capabilities the Mark C adopts and combines mechanical armored concept with muscle concept. The suit forms separate sections of hardware and plates of armor around the torso, gauntlets, boots, and mask, both to reinforce protection as well as weaponry, while emulating the muscular functions that grant superhuman strength to the arms and legs. the Mark C Armor vastly improves power, defense, and versatility from its predecessors in every way. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Mark C is much stronger than any of the previous armors. It was strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on an unaware Thanos and is able to physically assault him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Mark C is the most resilient armor ever created by Tony Stark, being made from Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru, allowing Stark to withstand any attack without harm. The armor robs incoming vectors of their momentum. It can absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, when struck by a projectile will deform, and this deformation will absorb most, if not all of the force of the collision. It can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers or even explosions. Likewise, the Mark C cannot be stabbed. It provides a flawless defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving Stark protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. *'Ice Resistance:' Like the previous armors, the Mark C was given an advanced upgrade which enabled it to resist the build up of ice when flying at a high altitude in the atmosphere and does not have any more difficulty compared to its predecessor when flying at very high altitudes. *'Collapsible Plating:' A design adapted from the Mark V and Mark VII, the armor plating could open and close up from head to toe and allow the user to seamless step in and out of the suit at will. *'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Technology:' The Mark C parts also attaches to an authorized user when summoned by using physical gestures that would begin to lock itself onto his body. *'Flight:' The Mark C can fly faster than other armors. Thanks to the nanites manipulation properties of the suit, structures can be added to increase the flight efficiency. *'Arc Reactor Power Engine:' Like the previous armors, Stark also modified the suit to be fully powered by the Arc Reactor of his chest, granting advanced capabilities if compared with previous armors. *'Sentry Mode:' This voice-activated feature enables J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely operate the suit and stand guard on the location when the user is out from the suit *'Repulsors:' The Mark C is equipped with repulsors that can both fire high-intensity energy beams and fly at incredible speeds. It is also capable of providing propulsion in deep space, and perform thruster-enhanced repulsor-powered melee attacks like punches and kicks in close combat. *'Advanced' Miniaturized Weapons System: In addition to the other advancements, Stark also decided to integrate his own small-sized weaponry concealed beneath the suit's exterior plating. **'Shoulder-Mounted Guns:' The armor is equipped with six-barrel miniguns which are mounted on its shoulders for quick use and is supported by the suit's Targeting System which allows it to have superb and perfect precision and accuracy when fired at its target. **'Missiles:' This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one at the back of each forearm. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal and toppling large structures with ease. **'EMP Projectiles:' Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target. **'Powered Clamp:' Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor. **'Advanced Laser System:' The Mark C displayed a pair of lasers that could be used to cut anything with even the briefest contact, regardless of what it was. They are mounted and fired from the handplates of the suit. this weapon fed off of the suit's main power supply and could be used several times. **'Katar:' A dagger-like blade materialized from the wrist. Used as a final resort against Thanos, but the Titan broke it and used it on Stark instead. *'Unibeam:' In the Mark C armor, the Unibeam can strip alien metal with great ease'.' *'Flares:' The Mark III also contained a set of non-weaponized flares contained in two circular launchers located at the suit's hips. *'Zero Cannons:' Wrist mounted coolant spray blasters, that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection:' The armor can be submerged underwater without ill effects. *'HUD:' Like other iterations of the armor, the Mark C features a HUD. However, unlike previous versions, the new HUD appears to be more streamlined and simplistic, it is capable of analyzing the environment and seeing through walls . The interface is managed by Stark's personal AI, J.A.R.V.I.S. **'Cellphone Connection System:' The suit now allowed Stark to speak on the phone using his own cellular's phone number, however, if used when flying the loud noise of the wind made it difficult for Tony to hear the other speaker. Category:Earth-416274 Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor